pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockin' Brock
This is the sixth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach is pacing infront of the gym, with Bulbasaur by his side. Zach: Okay, I've got a fool-proof plan, and not even the stupidest mistake of mine will cause me to mess up this plan! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Zach: Now, we wait for the gym to open... About twenty minutes later, the gym opens, and Zach runs in. Zach: HELLOOOOOO? Bulbasaur: BULBA? ???: HELLO! COME TO THE STADIUM, NOW! Zach runs, terrified, and sees Brock facing him. Brock: SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON FOR THIS 2 ON 2 BATTLE. ALSO, ONLY YOU CAN SUBSTITUTE. Zach: But I thought it was a 3 on 3... Brock: IT'S A 2 ON 2. Zach: Fine! Go, Poliwag! Poliwag comes out. Poliwag: Poli! Brock: Obvious, a water-type. Go, Geodude! Geodude comes out. Geodude: GEODUDDEEEEE! Brock: LET'S DO THIS GEODUUUUUUDE! Geodude: GEO! Zach: Poliwag, Water Gun! Brock: Defense Curl! Geodude curls up in a ball as the Water Gun hits, and it seems to do nothing. Zach: What!? Brock: HAHAHAHA! DEFENSE CURL NULLIFIED WATER GUN! HAHAHAHA! Brock keeps on laughing, and Geodude uncurls. Zach: HYPNOSIS! Brock: HAHAHA- Wait what? Poliwag's eyes turn purple, and it begins to rock side-to-side, putting Geodude to sleep. Brock: NOOOOOOO! Zach: Now, Poliwag, use Water Gun! Poliwag: Poli, WAG! The Water Gun scores a direct hit, and takes out the Geodude. Brock: NOOO! MY GEODUDE! Zach: Good job, Poliwag! Brock: Now, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! RETURN GEODUDE, GO ONIX! Zach: AN ONIX!? An Onix comes out of the Pokeball, looking mighty and fearsome. Zach: Oh... my... god... Poliwag: P-Poli? Brock: GOOOOOOO! ONIX, USE WRAP! Onix wraps around Poliwag. Poliwag: P..Poli...wag... Zach: No! Poliwag, Hypnosis! Poliwag attempts to use Hypnosis, but Onix wraps around even tighter, and Poliwag faints. Zach: Poliwag, no! Brock: Ha, one left for each of us. Zach: Poliwag, return... Now, who to send out... Brock: HURRY UP! Zach: I'M THINKING! Now... I bet he wouldn't be expecting him! Yeah, it's gotta be him... Brock: JUST SEND OUT A POKEMON! Zach: GO, SCYTHER! Scyther comes out of the Pokeball, looking ready to fight. Brock: A SCYTHER? THAT IS QUAD WEAK TO ROCK TYPE MOVES, YOU IDIOT! Zach: I'm no idiot, I've got a strategy! Scyther, Double Team! Scyther uses Double Team, and soon there are tons of Scythers. Brock: Wha-what?! Onix, Rock Throw! Onix uses Rock Throw, and takes out one of the clones. Suddenly, a glint is seen in the air. Brock: ONIX, LOOK UP! Onix looks up, but too late. Zach: USE SLASH! Scyther: Scyyyyy! Scyther comes down, and uses slash right in Onix's eyes, and Onix falls down, momentarily blind. Brock: Onix, get up! Zach: Use Double Team, again! Scyther uses Double Team, and Onix gets back up. Brock: ONIX, USE DIG! Onix digs underground, ready to strike at any moment. Zach: I expected something like that! Use Pursuit! Scyther flies down the hole, and Onix is suddenly flying out of the ground, startled by the attack. Brock: ROCK SLIDE! Rock Slide hits 4 clones, and nicks one of the actual Scyther's wings, causing Scyther to fly uneasily. Zach: Be careful, Scyther, and let's finish this with a Slash Attack! Slash collides with Onix, too hard for Onix to take, and Onix is KOed. Zach: We did it! We won!!! Brock: RETURN, ONIX. HERE IS YOUR BADGE YOUNG TRAINER. Brock throughs the Boulder Badge at Zach, and Zach catches it. Zach: I got the Boulder Badge, woohoo! Thanks Brock! Brock: You are welcome. Zach runs to the Pokemon Center, Bulbasaur barely catching up. The scene fades. Category:Episodes